


In Hiding

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU storyline but Derek is a werewolf, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Children of Characters, Closeted Character, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, NO rape, Pining, Rough Sex, Smut, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, angst with a happy ending just depends on pov, non-consensual impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Derek and Stiles were in love. Derek wasn't ready to come out of the closet, so he married a woman and ran off to San Francisco, but then shortly after he begged Stiles to be his lover once more. Derek and Stiles spend ten years cheating on their wives with each other (Stiles eventually marrying Lydia). They both have families and children, but one Christmas morning Stiles grows a conscience. He gives Derek an ultimatum: come out of the closet and leave your wife, or it's over. What will Derek do?





	In Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> A strange one for me to write but here it is. Hope you like it.  
> Triggers: cheating, non-consentual impregnation (not involving rape).

It was Christmas morning and the weather in Beacon was freezing. It had snowed overnight and the heat from inside the house steamed up the windows in the living room. It looked like there was fog outside, but it was only an optical illusion. They were far enough from the ocean to where mist was a rarity.

The real fog was in Stiles’ mind. This particular Christmas morning brought back a lot of memories… and secrets. It was a special anniversary, and he was missing Derek like crazy. Stiles was also anxious about the Christmas gift he had sent Derek, and what that would mean for them. He would find out shortly.

Stiles sat cross-legged on the floor, wearing his favorite pajama pants. They were the grey ones with little black wolves on them. The ones that Derek had given him last year. He was afraid he’d ruin them so he wore them only sporadically. Lydia thought he had bought them for himself. He didn’t want to tell her they were a gift from his sourwolf. Despite all their years together she still got jealous of Derek. (And Stiles secretly knew she was right to be. More than she could ever imagine).

The sound of children’s squeals bounced off the walls as Owen, Abigail, and Audrey tore through their presents. “Thank you Daddy” and “Cool, Mom” were repeated at each opened gift. The least enthusiastic, as usual, was Owen. Stiles’ little emo. He smiled to himself, musing on just how different the child was from his sisters, (almost as if this special child wasn’t his?).  
Abby was definitely like Lydia, it was clear she had taken after her. The hazel eyes, the attitude, right down to the red hair. Audrey was Stiles’ favorite even though he wouldn’t admit it (even under torture). She had all his sarcasm and had inherited his big, honey eyes.  
Then there was little Owen. With his round face and adorable, small nose. He was quiet with piercing green eyes and black hair. People remarked sometimes that he resembled Derek Hale. How odd they would say that. Especially since he _was_ Derek’s.

This is the terrible secret only he and Derek knew and that they would take to their graves. Owen was Derek’s biological son. Born of a lie just like Stiles’ marriage. Lydia believed it was Stiles’ child, of course. She had never had sex with Derek, so how on Earth could she ever doubt the paternity of her son?  
Lydia had no idea that Stiles had impregnated her with Derek’s sperm. Because no sane person would ever do such a horrible thing to another without consent… but Stiles wasn’t sane. Stiles was _crazy insane_ _for Derek_ , the only person he had ever wanted to be with.  
So what drove them to such a terrible gesture? It was a story a decade in the making and these were the thoughts plaguing Stiles on this Christmas morning.

It wasn’t easy to exist in hiding. Stiles had always desired to live his love for Derek openly. It was the sourwolf who told him he’d rather be “normal.” Whatever that meant.  
Derek and Stiles had been together for months when Derek secretly married a woman named Katherine and moved to San Francisco. He didn’t even have the courage to tell Stiles directly. He left him a letter and took off in the middle of the night.  
  
Stiles was devastated. He buried his feelings and figured that would be it. Their relationship was over.  
Around Christmas, not even one month after the marriage, Derek phoned Stiles in tears and begged him to come. He claimed he missed him, couldn’t live without him. Stiles pined too much not to go. He needed Derek in his life.   
  
They met in a motel halfway between Beacon and San Fran. Thus began their affair. Stiles visited Derek weekly for the first two years. Sometimes Derek could only get away at lunch or right after work. Their lovemaking on those occasions would be intense and hurried.  
After each encounter, it was always the same pattern. Stiles begged him to divorce. Offered to move to San Francisco. Derek refused. Stiles would return to Beacon and do it all over again the following week.  
  
Well into the third year, to appease Katherine’s maternal instinct, the Hales had Lily. Stiles’ heart broke definitively. By then he had been Derek’s outside dick for nearly 4 years. Though they knew they loved one another more than anything in the world, Derek’s wish to keep up appearances trumped Stiles’ desire to be his one and only.  
Stiles often thought Derek was being extremely selfish, but he loved him too much to stop it.

With time, since Derek never neglected him but made it clear he wouldn‘t end it, Stiles tried his hand at marriage, too. He spent increasingly more time with Lydia, who had returned to start a medical practice in Beacon Hills. A year later they married and after a sloppy, drunken honeymoon… nine months after that the twins were born.  
He and Derek continued their relationship, but Stiles wanted more.   
  
As his daughters grew, Stiles would look into their little faces, and a desire to have something of Derek’s with him forever was planted in his heart.  
If he couldn’t have Derek that would be the next best thing.

One night over too much tequila, he had asked Derek this huge, unspeakable favor. When Derek’s eyes had lit up, thinking Stiles would raise his child, looking after his flesh and blood like his own, he agreed. He loved the idea of the twins playing with their brother, his son. Something born of Stiles and something born of him living together, being united for life in brotherhood. It was beautiful. Completely insane and criminal, but beautiful.

And so it was. It took time and planning, but Stiles collected and store Derek’s sperm. Enough to be sure to get Lydia pregnant in a few tries. He knew she wanted another baby. Too bad she wanted one with Stiles.    
Under the cloak of darkness, with a lot of smoke and mirrors (and booze), the sperm that ultimately gave them their little boy was from a Hale. He and Derek didn’t think about the moral and ethical ramifications. Not to mention legal.  
Lydia was happy to be pregnant again and Stiles and Derek were happy to be Dads to their offspring.  
  
Stiles hated all the lies, however. His day-to-day life, though he adored his kids, wasn’t satisfactory anymore. The burden of the past ten years really weighed on him over the recent months. His home life was a sham, much like Derek’s was. He and Lydia only had sex when he was drunk, and he often had to finish her off orally because he could barely get an erection. This wasn’t fair to her anymore. She didn’t deserve this and Stiles deserved to be happy with Derek as it should have been from the beginning.    
His frequent trips to San Francisco “for work” were both financially and emotionally taxing. He and the sourwolf would meet in hotels and have to be careful about where they’d be seen. Though two men kissing or holding hands would hardly turn heads in San Francisco, Derek was a well-known businessman who didn’t need his reputation “tarnished.” That was the thing- unlike Derek, Stiles didn’t care about his reputation. He was a famous crime novelist who would happily come out as gay.  
  
As Stiles was reflecting on their past, and on Derek’s gift, the cats in the next room knocked something over, fighting over the wrapping paper. The ruckus woke the brunette from his pondering.

Lydia stood in front of him, a steamy cup of coffee floating in his direction. “Stiles, I’ve been standing here for like 2 minutes. Take the damn coffee already, I am burning my fingers.” He shook his head, almost like suddenly awakening from a dream, and took the mug from her with both hands, scalding his palms as the hot liquid spilled over.

“Motherfucker that’s hot,” he hissed, putting his index finger to his pert lips where a drop of the hot liquid had fallen. Lydia shot him a reproachful glance.

“Stiles, the kids...”

They were too busy unboxing their toys, no one was paying attention to him. “They wouldn’t hear a tornado siren right now, Lyd.”

He sighed. It was 8 am in Beacon. Would Derek be up already back in San Francisco? Did he go to sleep at all last night? Would he have opened his gift? No, probably not. Not without him.  
Stiles was waiting for the morning text. The text Derek sent every year so they could enjoy Christmas in the same moment.

Derek’s beautiful box had come last week, and thankfully Stiles had been home to sign for it. Not that he wanted to keep it from Lydia, but one less thing to argue over lately would help. Things were a bit strained between them since Stiles had come back from his book tour. Lydia seemed annoyed by everything he did and made sure he knew it. He had decided that spending more time in the basement studio would be an excellent excuse (both to write a new book and avoid his wife).

Stiles zoned out again, stealing glances towards his phone on the coffee table, willing it to vibrate with a text alert. His heart was weak with anticipation.

“Daddy?”  Abby furrowed her brow. A few seconds passed. “DADDY!”  
Lydia sighed audibly and peeked in from the kitchen. “STILES!” she screamed, her moss eyes aflame. "Your daughter wants you." 

“Wha….what? Sorry pumpkin. Daddy was lost in thought.”

Abby crossed her arms on her chest.

“Daddy, I want to get a tattoo for Christmas.”

Stiles chuckled to himself. So like her. “Why sweety? I don’t think that’s a good idea. Plus it’s already Christmas and you have a ton of beautiful gifts.”

“But you have them, Daddy. You have a lot.” She replied.

Good point, he thought. He was covered in tattoos. They turned Derek on and each year he added 2-3 more.    
“But I’m a grown up. When you grow up, you can get a tattoo. What would you want?” Stiles asked.

“A cat.”

Oh, sweetheart, he thought. She was so his kid.

“That’s very interesting, honey. When you grow up, if you still want to get a kitty tattooed, you can.”

Satisfied, she grinned from ear to ear and sat down to her puzzle, ignoring her father once again.

God, if nothing else he and Lydia (and Derek) had made some amazing kids.

He put the coffee to the side and stood up to grab his phone. A light blinked. Crap, he had the DO NOT DISTURB on and hadn’t seen Derek’s text. He frantically opened the phone and pushed on the little blue square. One new text message.

“10 min. I’m in my studio. K and L are still asleep. XOXO.”  He looked at the time… shit he had 2 minutes to think of an excuse to go to the basement. The kids wouldn’t care, they were busy playing with their new toys.  
Lydia. He thought of just disappearing but then she might come downstairs to look for him. He got an idea.   
“Lyd, I have to go to the studio for a few minutes. Forgot I have to send a few chapters to Brad so he can work on them over the holiday.”   
Wasn’t the first lie Stiles told Lydia. Starting with “I do,” he’d been living a lie his whole life. It’s not that he didn’t love her. He did, in his own way. She used to be his best female friend. She was the mother to his (and Derek’s) children and the only woman he had sex with (while drunk) without hating himself completely afterwards. 

“Go. You have your head in the clouds, anyway.” Lydia shouted from the laundry room. 

He scampered down the stairs like it was Christmas morning. Well, it was! Stiles locked the door to the studio,  just to be sure he wouldn’t be disturbed.   
Stiles flipped open his Mac and clicked on Skype. Seconds later, Derek’s sleepy face appeared on his screen. Breathtakingly gorgeous as always. Stiles’ heart fluttered. After all these years the sight of Derek, even if unshaven and barely awake, made his heart leap into his throat. 

“Merry Christmas, boo.” Derek exclaimed. 

“Merry Christmas, sourwolf.” Stiles replied. 

“How was the unwrapping? Did the kids like their gifts from Uncle Derek?” 

“Sweety, they loved them. Especially Owen. You know he is drawing really well. Come and visit soon. They miss you.” He paused. “I miss you.” 

Derek smiled softly. “I know, boo. It’s been over a month. I miss your touch. I miss your lips. I miss your…”  
Stiles giggled. “I know what you’re going to say. Me too.”  
“What do you say we try for a meeting next week? Lily wants to see you, too. Maybe we could rip Scott away from his family, make it a small reunion.”   
  
Stiles shifted in his seat. The burn in his stomach was spreading. “I don’t know. Lydia’s been getting suspicious. She isn’t convinced I see my publisher that often. Things haven’t been great since I got back from the tour.”  
Derek leaned in, adjusting the light on the screen. “Stiles, is everything okay?”  
“No, Der. No.” Stiles pointed to the box on Derek’s desk. “Der, open your present. You’ll understand.”  
Derek’s brow furrowed as he pulled on the ribbons of the small gift. He opened it to find a ring inside.  
Stiles gulped.

“Stiles, it’s beautiful. But I don’t understand… “  
Stiles scratched his head nervously. “Derek, it’s an engagement ring. Marry me. Will you marry me sourwolf?”  
Derek blushed but still looked perplexed. “Stiles, we’re both already married. I don’t understand.”  
Shit.  
  
“Derek, this Christmas it’s been ten years. Ten fucking years of hiding and lies. I can’t do this anymore. I’m asking you please divorce Katherine, I’ll divorce Lydia. Marry me. Let’s live together like we should have all along.”  
Derek sighed, running his palm against his cheek. “Stiles… it’s complicated. You know that…”  
  
Stiles was getting upset. His voice trembled. “I know it’s complicated, Der. I fucking know. I live it. I’m the one always driving to San Fran. I’m the one making up excuses as to why I have to see my publisher so much when a phone call would suffice. I’m done with this life, Der. Done. Lydia doesn’t deserve this, and neither does Katherine. We’re miserable. Let’s make everyone happy and do the right thing.”  
“Stiles, you know I love you more than life.”  
“If you love me so much be a man and divorce your wife. It’s fucking 2018 nobody cares if you’re gay, Derek. Trust me. Most of our friends suspect us, anyway.”  
  
The black-haired wolf had tears brimming in his eyes. “Katherine’s pregnant again. How can I leave her?”  
Stiles grabbed the chair to keep from hitting something. “You got her pregnant again?”  
“She wanted another baby and we barely have sex… I mean it’s really hard to. At least you can get drunk. I couldn’t come up with an excuse. We did it a few times and she’s so fertile it took. Thank god because now I can stop.”  
“Oh Jesus Christ.”  
“What, Stiles? It’s not like you don’t go down on Lydia. They’re our wives we’re expected to perform.”  
  
Stiles ran a trembling hand through his chestnut mop of hair and snickered.  
“Der, I fucking love you so much and that’s the only reason I kept on doing this. But ten years is ten years. Baby or not, you have to decide. If you love me and want to be with me, then _be wth me._ I’m sorry I ruined Christmas but I just can’t take it anymore.”  
  
Derek’s emerald eyes showed panic. “I don’t know if I can. I love you and I want to be with you but I don’t know if I can.”  
Stiles’ chest constricted and his skin flushed hot. “Then I can’t do this anymore, Der.”  
“Baby, please don’t say that. Please don’t leave me,” Derek begged, voice strained.  
“You know what you have to do, Der. Make a decision.”  
  
Derek pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “Perhaps we should talk about this in person. I can drive to Beacon. I’ll tell Katherine there’s an emergency.”  
Stiles tilted his head towards the screen. “It’s Christmas, Der. I don’t want you leaving your family on Christmas. We’re all home tomorrow. Let’s talk then.”  
Derek stutters. “I... I’d really rather talk today, Stiles. Please. I won’t enjoy the holiday, anyway. I’ll be on the road in half an hour.”  
Stiles looked at his watch. And what excuse would he come up with now?  
  
“You can’t come here. That would be weird. Let’s meet at the motel right outside of town, I’ll get a room and see you there in 2 hours.”  
“Okay Stiles. I’m going to go get ready.”  
“Drive safe.”  
“Stiles?”  
The brunette stopped before closing the app. “What?”  
“Bring your gift with you. Don’t open it yet.”  
Stiles nodded. “Alright. See you soon, bear.”  
“Love you.”  
Stiles really fucking meant it. “I love you, too.”

-

Yet another lie and 120 minutes later, Stiles sat on the edge of a crappy bed in Room 12 of the Shady Pines motel. He twirled a pen in his fingers nervously as he listened for the familiar sound of Derek’s SUV.  
A few minutes past 11 am, Derek Hale knocked on the door.  
  
Stiles, despite being upset at him, threw himself into Derek’s arms as soon as the door closed behind him.  
Derek pressed his fingers into the delicate skin of Stiles’ nape, his other hand kneading the brunette’s perfect ass.  
“Mmm I missed you so much…” Derek whimpered between kisses.  
Stiles grabbed his face with both hands and traced long lines along his lips with his tongue before sucking gently on his pout.  
"Missed you bear.." he whispered as he looked him in the eyes.   
  
Both were very hard, Derek’s clearly pushing the boundaries of comfort in the skin-tight jeans he was wearing.  
“Bed…“ Stiles mumbled, leading the wolf there.  
  
For a brief time, both forgot that they were supposed to talk about something vital. They needed each other more.  
Once Derek was on top of Stiles, his pants shimmied off and needy cock exposed, Stiles didn’t hesitate a moment. He unbuttoned his Dockers and tugged them and his boxers down. Their erections rubbed as their pelvises gyrated, the arousal in the air heightening the sensation of lust.  
It was a blur after that. Teeth leaving marks (that would be fun to explain to Lydia) and strong fingers groping, squeezing taut flesh.  
  
“Want you,” Stiles breathed.  
“Need to be inside you,” Derek huffed.  
Stiles grabbed a pillow and lifted his bottom, his legs resting on Derek’s wide shoulders. The wolf aimed with the tip of his cock and entered Stiles’ heat with a groan. He moved inside him with practiced precision, the brunette yelping with every push on his gland. After ten years Derek knew every inch of Stiles’ body.  
“Oh fuck Stiles… fuck…” Derek whimpered. “I missed you.”  
The ride was rougher than usual, Derek working through some tension. It had Stiles wriggling beneath him, begging for more.  
“Yes baby, like that. Harder fuck…” Derek made the shitty bed creak with the force of his thrusts, though they were competing against the deep moans and growls escaping the two men.  
  
Stiles came first, spurts so high he coated his chin and neck in cum. Derek gave in when Stiles’ ass clamped down, milking the release from him with repeated pulsations.  
“Oh Jesus… fuck… Stiles I love you,” the wolf panted. Both lay on the bed, wrecked.  
  
Once he calmed, Derek stood. One hand on his forehead and the other on his heart, Stiles took a moment to bask in the man’s beauty.  Even at 30 he was the epitome of perfection. Lean, muscled, and just the right amount of body hair to be sexy but not gross. Stiles’ gaze rested on his dark pubes… and what could be found below. Stiles grinned and Derek noticed.  
“What are you smirking at over there?”  
“Maybe it’s because I haven’t had sex in a month, but jesus christ…”  
Derek bit his lip. “I know, Stiley. I thought I'd pass out. Hold on, let me get a washcloth. One second.”  
  
Derek returned a moment later with two warm cloths and cleaned up his lover. As he gently passed the cotton over Stiles’ face and neck, Stiles stayed his hand and kissed the fingertips. He had a somber look again.  
“I haven’t forgotten why you came, Der. We need to talk. Please.”  
  
Derek finished wiping as he nodded. “As wonderful as this was, yes I know. Let me go first, Stiles. I had a lot of time to think on the drive over.”  
Stiles sat up, pulling the sheet up to his slim waist. “I’m listening, Der. Go ahead, please.”  
  
Derek sat nearly cross-legged, his soft though still beautiful member resting against his hairy thigh.  
“Stiles, I know what I said in the call. But you’re right. You’re right. I was selfish. I asked you to lie and cheat for ten years because I didn’t want to let you go but I was too much of a coward to come out. I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry.”  
Stiles nodded but said nothing.  
“I think I had already made a decision on the way over, but after this, today… I can’t deny my feelings anymore, Stiles. I’m in love with you, I’ve always loved you and I’ve always known I wanted to be with _just you_. I thought I could get away with pretending but that wasn’t the case, and I’ve ruined not one but two families because of it.”  
Stiles licked his lips and cleared his throat. “Der, no one put a gun to my head and told me I have to cheat. I made that decision all on my own.”  
“I know that, but I put you in the condition to have to choose that behavior. And we brought children into the world who will be affected by this. I wish I had had the courage a decade ago to do what I am going to do now.”  
  
Derek reached to the floor and picked up his jeans. He pulled Stiles’ ring from the back pocket and put it on his finger. Stiles noticed he wasn’t wearing his wedding ring. He gasped as it slipped on.  
“Stiles, I will marry you. I'll leave Katherine and we'll live together as a couple. This, we can have this every day of our lives without having to skulk about. I’m sorry I put you through ten years of hell.”  
  
Stiles grabbed him and kissed him so hard he almost cut his lip.  
“I love you. I love you so much, Der-bear. You don’t know how happy you’ve made me.”  
Chartreuse eyes lit up and Derek pecked him again on the lips.  
“I love you more. And in line with being honest, as horrific as the idea may be, we need to tell Lydia about Owen. I want him to know he was born out of our love, our need to have each other near. Sure, she may have us arrested or something but at least we’ll have come clean.”  
  
Stiles puffs air, and agrees. “It’s not going to be easy, all this news at once. But you’re right, she needs to know. This will be messy and I don’t guarantee she won’t take legal action against us, but she loves Owen so much I hope she’ll put his welfare before all else.”  
“I don’t know what we were thinking. It was insane, Stiles.”  
The brunette knows it was. “The intention was good. I wanted a part of you near me. But it was criminal, yes. We’ll see what happens. This is going to be an unforgettable Christmas.”  
  
Derek reached for Stiles’ hand and squeezed it. “Oh …Stiles… your gift!”  
Stiles remembered and fished it out of his jacket pocket. The box was about the same size as a ring box, but when Stiles lifted the top, he didn’t find jewelry. It was a key.  
“What’s this for?” He lifted it in his palm.  
  
Derek was beaming. “It’s the key to our new house. In San Francisco. If you still want to move there that is. It was supposed to be yours, I would have asked you to come when we exchanged gifts today. Except things didn’t go as planned. Anyway, we’re here. Now it can be ours. I obviously won’t be welcome at my home after today and you can write from anywhere. What do you say? You hate the idea?”  
Stiles had a tear rolling down his cheek, and he wiped it with his thumb.  
“No, Der. It’s perfect. I love it. And I love you.”  
Derek and Stiles kissed softly, breathing each other in.  
“Today is the beginning of the rest of our lives, Der. I couldn’t be happier.”  
The wolf believed it would all work out. “We have a long road ahead, and we will break some hearts. That’s on us. But it'll be okay. I know it. Together we’re stronger. The kids will understand and eventually, maybe our wives won’t want us dead. No more hiding.”  
Stiles begged for another kiss. “No more hiding, bear. Ever again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ending, depending on POV. Even when they act like assholes I adore these two.


End file.
